The Shape of Voice
by Mitsuo Miharu
Summary: Walau kita sudah berpisah, aku pasti akan menemuimu. Walau aku sendiri tidak tahu itu kapan./Dan, pada akhirnya kita bertemu kembali di musim yang sama. Yaitu, musim panas./For S-Savers Contest : BanjirTomatCeri2015! RnR?


**Tokyo, Jepang. Musim Panas.**

Sebenarnya, aku akan melewati musim panasku tahun ini di Konoha. Kota kecil tempat dimana Kakek dan Nenek ku berada.

Dan aku kesana dijemput oleh Kakekku yang jauh-jauh datang dari Konoha hanya untuk menjemputkku.

Kemana kedua orang tua ku, kau bilang? Mereka bilang, mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua. Tapi aku tau, kedua orang tua ku akan bercerai. Yang berarti kami tidak akan hidup bertiga lagi—iya, tidak akan bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi.

Sudahlah, sepertinya aku harus segera bergegas. Kakekku sebentar lagi akan datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Shape Of Voice (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Prompt number : #25**

 **Kategori : SasuSaku Fiction for AU**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, rush plot (maybe), Sakura's POV, etc.**

 **Summary : "Walau kita sudah berpisah, aku pasti akan menemuimu.** **Walau aku sendiri tidak tahu itu kapan./Dan, pada akhirnya kita bertemu kembali di musim yang sama. Yaitu, musim panas./For S-Savers Contest : BanjirTomatCeri2015! RnR?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That beautiful voice..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha, Jepang. Musim Panas.**

Aku berdiri diatas tebing yang tak terlalu tinggi dari laut. Setidaknya laut jernih ini telah mengubah suasana hati milikku ini. Semilir angin musim panas membuat rambut merah jambu dan _dress_ biru gelap yang aku kenakan saat ini melambai-lambai lembut.

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Sepi, sunyi, senyap, dan juga tentram. Disaat seperti inilah momen yang paling pas untuk bernyanyi. Yah—bernyanyi adalah bakatku, keahlianku, dan juga hobiku tentu saja.

Dan aku pun mulai bernyanyi. Lama-kelamaan aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku, membuat koreografi asal-asalan namun pas dengan lagu yang kunyanyikan sekarang.

"Gawat!" Tiba-tiba aku memekik pelan.

Celaka! Karena terlalu semangat aku tidak sadar kalau aku sekarang ada diatas tebing. Aku akan jatuh kelaut—dan itu sudah pasti.

Terlambat sudah, aku sudah berada didalam laut sekarang. Apa aku akan mati? Tidak, tidak akan! Tetapi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa berenang, dan aku membenci kenyataan itu. Siapapun tolong aku..

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang membawa tubuhku kembali keatas—ke permukaan laut.

Tu—tunggu, siapa itu?

Siapapun itu, terima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

Silau.

Tentu saja, itu adalah cahaya matahari. Tiba-tiba cahaya itu hilang. Tertutupi oleh sesuatu.

"Keren sekali ..." Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan sesuatu. Tapi, memang orang dihadapanku ini keren. Rambutnya yang lepek karena basah, dan juga wajah tampan yang diterpa oleh sinar matahari yang tadi sempat menyilaukan manik hijau milikku.

Orang dihadapanku itu mengernyit heran, kedua alisnya bertau "H-hoi kau tak apa?" Begitu tanyanya.

Aku langsung bangkit. "Eh, i-iya aku tidak apa-apa," aku menjawab sekenannya.

Aku melihat ternyata orang itu berjongkok "Ngomong-ngomong, kau yang menyelamatkanku?" Aku bertanya pada laki-laki itu.

Sedangkan orang yang kutanya tadi hanya menjawab singkat "Hn."

"Terima kasih," ucapku tulus atas pertolongannya tadi dan dibalas olehnya hanya dengan anggukan singkat.

Melihat dia berdiri aku juga ikut berdiri. Laki-laki itu menggenakan kaos tak berlengan berwarna putih dengan celana pendek abu-abunya yang hanya sebatas lutut itu.

"Sepertinya kau mahir dalam berenang, ya?" Aku tertawa pelan, "Siapa namamu?" lanjutku kemudian.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring "Hn, begitulah. Aku Sasuke—" dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melihat langsung kearah mataku, _onyx_ miliknya seakan menembus masuk kedalam iris klorofil ku, "Kau?"

Aku mengembangkan senyumanku. "Namaku Sakura," Kemudian aku langsung membelokkan arah pembicaraan ini "Suara mu bagus loh, Sasuke - _kun._ Kau pasti pandai bernyanyi juga, benarkan? Aku benarkan?" Sebenarnya aku bermaksud menggodanya saat ini—bukan dalam artian buruk maksudku, uh.

"T-tidak," Dia menjawab sungkan dan juga sambil merona—astaga, dia sangat manis saat merona seperti itu!

"Kau bohong, aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu," pintaku padanya—lebih terdengar seperti paksaan.

Lalu—sepertinya—dengan berat hati Sasuke mulai bernyanyi. Setelah sedikit lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan aku baru mengetahui sesuatu, dia tidak bohong tentang ia tidak pandai bernyanyi.

"Ternyata kau buta nada." Aku tertawa hambar setelah ia selesai bernyanyi. Sasuke langsung melirik tajam kearahku "Aku bisa mengajarimu jika kau mau."

"B-boleh?" ucap Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Aku menjawab dengan mantap "Tentu saja! Kalau kau malu, tenang saja. Disini—maksudku dilaut, tidak ada yang akan melihatmu!"

Lalu aku mulai mengajari Sasuke menyanyi. Tidak sulit sebenarnya, karena pada dasarnya suara Sasuke memang bagus. Yang membuat sulit adalah keengganan Sasuke untuk bernyanyi dihadapanku. Terkadang disela-sela bernyanyi kami saling bercerita. Walau sebenarnya akulah yang paling sering bercerita. Banyak hal yang aku ceritakan padanya, mulai dari hobiku yang bernyanyi—sampai tentang kenapa aku sampai bisa berada disini. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba bercerita masalah pribadiku pada Sasuke, aku hanya nyaman berbagi cerita dengannya. Dan juga, dia kelihatan tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Sasuke mengejekku ketika aku menceritakan bahwa aku tidak bisa berenang, tapi dia langsung menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku berenang. Yah, karena bajuku sudah basah karena aku tenggelam tadi jadi aku menerima tawaran yang Sasuke berikan padaku. Aku merasa kami sedang melakukan hubungan _simbiosis mutualisme_ sekarang.

Saat berenang pun terkadang kami saling bercerita. Sasuke bilang dia mempunyai seorang kakak. Dan kakaknya sekarang sudah menjadi peselancar professional, aku terkagum-kagum saat Sasuke menceritakan itu. Sasuke pun bercita-cita menjadi perenang professional. Sepertinya dua saudara ini sangat mencintai laut, ya? Hihihi.

Tak terasa hari pun sudah memasuki tahap senja. Hanya dengan hitungan jam kami sudah akrab. Tidak tau karena apa, apa mungkin karena kami nyambung satu sama lain atau apa, aku merasa nyaman jika berada didekatnya.

"Uh, sendalku hilang saat tenggelam tadi," keluhku saat kami akan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapanku. "Cepat."

Aku terkesima. maksudnya dia menyuruhku untuk naik keatas punggungnya? "E-eh? Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke – _kun._ Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sakura." Sasuke melihat kearahku, aku dapat melihat dia menyunggingkan senyuman "Kau dapat menunjukkan dimana rumah Kakek dan Nenekmu."

Aku pun naik kepunggungnya, aku juga memberitahu dimana rumah Kakek dan Nenekku berada "Kapan-kapan kau harus mampir ya, Sasuke-kun." Aku terkikik saat dalam perjalanan kami ke rumah Kakek dan Nenekku.

"Aa." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lewat beberapa hari semenjak pertemuanku dengan anak laki-laki yang bernama 'Sasuke'itu. Entah kenapa tiap hari kami selalu bermain bersama.

Hari ini—tepatnya sore ini akan diadakan festival didekat laut. Tentu Sasuke mengajakku kesana. Dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu Sasuke yang akan menjemputku. Entah kenapa aku berdebar-debar, walau aku sudah terlalu sering bersama Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, rasanya pergi ke festival sekarang ini seperti akan kencan saja.

Untuk festival sore ini aku menggenakan dres selutut berwarna pastel. Untuk rambut cukup aku kuncir saja, dan juga tak lupa aku membawa tas tangan kecil.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar Nenek memanggilku, "Sakura – _chan_. Sasuke – _kun_ sudah datang."

Aku terlonjak kaget. Langsung saja aku keluar dari kamar. Tentu Nenek dan Kakekku sudah mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke sering mengantarku pulang ketika kami selesai bermain bersama. Kakek dan Nenekku senang karena aku bisa berteman dengan Sasuke. Mereka bilang, Sasuke adalah anak yang baik sekali.

Setelah berpamitan pada Nenek, aku langsung keluar menemui Sasuke. Aku terpana melihat penampilan Sasuke sekarang. Dia memakai kaos berwarna putih yang dilapisi oleh kemeja biru dongker yang sengaja kancingnya ia buka semua, tak lupa _jeans_ hitam membalut kaki jenjang laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun itu.

Sasuke seperti terkejut akan penampilanku. "Kenapa? Aku cantik ya?" Aku menggoda Sasuke. Dan jawabannya membuat aku terkejut walau itu hanya gumaman tidak jelas miliknya "Hn."

Wajahku langsung memanas, kemudian aku tertawa pelan. "Kau juga keren ..," lirihku pelan.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan bergumam, "Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Festival nya sudah mulai," gumamku. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam.

" _ **Siapa lagi yang ingin berpatisipasi di lomba karaoke ini?"**_

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku cepat kearah asal suara yang barusan kudengar tadi. Aku melihat panggung yang lumayan besar. Sasuke memberikan tatapan meyakinkanku, seolah-olah dia tau kalau aku ingin ikut.

Lalu entah sadar atau tidak aku mengangkat tanganku yang sebelah kanan tinggi-tinggi sekali.

Orang yang memegang _mic_ diatas panggung itu langsung melihat kearah ku _**"Baiklah, sepertinya peserta kita yang selanjutnya adalah seorang gadis manis. Silahkan maju."**_ Orang yang sepertinya panitia acara ini pun mepersilahkan aku untuk bernyanyi diatas panggung.

Sebelum bernyanyi aku berbisik sebentar ke panitia itu lagu apa yang akan aku nyanyikan. Lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan adalah 'When I See You – Yui Hamasaki' Entah kenapa aku memilih lagu itu, walau aku tahu lagu itu lagu khas orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Eh, berarti aku sedang jatuh cinta?

Tiba-tiba _intro_ lagu pun mengalun membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku terkejut kaget kemudia siap-siap bernyanyi.

Aku pun mulai menyanyikan bait pertama. Manik viridian ku menatap manik obsidian milik Sasuke tanpa sengaja. Ekspressi Sasuke seperti menikmati lagu yang sedang kunyanyikan saat ini. Dia berada ditengah-tengah orang yang juga sedang menikmati nyanyianku.

Penonton sangat riuh. Mereka selalu berteriak jika suaraku sangat indah, dan aku hanya tersenyum manis sambil terus tetap bernyanyi sampai lagu ini selesai.

" _ **Terima kasih gadis manis. Suaramu semanis wajahmu—"**_ panitia itu terkekeh _**"—Oke, siapa peserta selanjutnya?"**_ Ujar sang panitia ketika aku turun dari panggung. Suara riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi jalan turunku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terkekeh pelan sebelum melahap potongan semangka besar yang ada ditanganku, ngomong-ngomong semangka ini adalah hadiah lomba karaoke tadi "Aku tidak menyangka akan menang."

Sasuke menyahuti, tangannya sama seperti ku—memegang potongan semangka yang besar pula "Itu memang karena suaramu bagus kan," ucapnya acuh. Kemudian setelah mengigit daging semangka Sasuke kembali berucap "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau menyanyi lagu yang seperti itu, hn?"

Aku tersentak "Hmm, aku hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu itu saja." Angin laut malam ini berhembus dengan pelan. Semangka memang cocok dimusim panas seperti ini.

Kemudian setelah bercakap-cakap panjang dan menghabiskan semangka, Sasuke mengantarku pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura – _chan_." Nenek memanggilku saat aku melepaskan sepatu yang tadi kupakai ke festival bersama Sasuke. Aku menaruh sepasang sepatu itu di rak kayu.

Aku pun menghampirinya "Ya, _Baa – san_?" Sahutku singkat.

"Ibumu ingin berbicara kepadamu," ucap Nenekku sambil menyerahkan gagang telpon. "Sepertinya kabar baik untukmu." Nenek tersenyum. Aku pun segera menempelkan gagang telpon tepat ke telinga ku.

" _Moshi moshi_ , _Okaa – san?"_

Terdengar sahutan diseberang sana, " _Moshi moshi, Sakura. Okaa –san ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu—"_

Aku pun mendengar dengan seksama apa yang ibuku bicarakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku bahagia mendengar kabar itu. Sungguh. Siapa yang tidak bahagia mendengar orang tuanya tidak jadi bercerai? Aku menangis sekarang. Tentu menangis karena bahagia. Aku memeluk erat boneka yang _Otou – san_ berikan padaku pada saat aku berumur dua belas tahun.

Aku beranjak dari _futon_ menuju ke arah teras kamarku. Aku menggeser _shoji_ yang membatasi kamarku dan teras. Lagi-lagi semilir angin malam musim panas menyentuh kulitku. Aku memandang langit. Lagi-lagi air mata mengalir dari mataku, sial.

Aku memandang hampa menatap langit, sambil tetap membiarkan air mata mengalir melewati pipiku dan berakhir jatuh di lantai atau membasahi baju ku.

Tidak tahu kenapa—

—aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa air mata bahagia yang tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi air mata kesedihan ketika aku mengingat Sasuke.

Jika orang tua ku tidak jadi bercerai maka itu artinya aku akan segera kembali ke Tokyo—dan tidak tahu apakah aku bisa kembali kesini? Lagi?

Aku mulai terisak. Aku sudah menyadari jika aku menaruh perasaan pada Sasuke, walau aku baru beberapa hari mengenal laki-laki itu. Aku nyaman dengannya, walau sikapnya terkadang dingin, atau tak peduli. Dia bisa membuatku terus memikirkannya sepanjang hari. Ketika aku teringat tentang kedua orang tua ku dan mulai menangis dia pasti akan mengusap air mataku. Dia selalu meminjamkan bahunya padaku.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Suara itu mengejutkanku, aku sudah hapal diluar kepala milik siapa suara ini. Tentu saja—

"Sasuke – _kun?_ "

Kenapa laki-laki ini bisa ada disini? Aku segera mengusap air mataku."K-kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanyaku gelagapan.

Kulihat Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya "Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja, kebetulan aku melewati rumahmu dan melihat kau menangis dari luar pagar—" Sasuke menunjuk pagar yang terbuat dari tanaman semak-semak dengan jempolnya "—jadi aku melompati pagar itu. Kenapa kau menangis?" Ulang Sasuke yang sepertinya tersadar kalau arah pembicaraan ini aku belokkan.

"T-tidak apa-" Suaraku tecekat. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku sendiri, tiba-tiba _liquid_ bening ini seenaknya sendiri keluar lagi dari kedua bola mataku.

Sasuke semakin gusar, kemudian dia menepuk pucuk kepalaku dengan pelan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tadi tertunduk kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kabur karena mataku saat ini sedang berair.

Sasuke ikut duduk disebelahku.

"Tentang orang tua mu lagi?" Sasuke bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi tapi dengan nada hati-hati.

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian cepat-cepat berbicara sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab "Orang tua ku tidak jadi bercerai."

Aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum lega "Itu bagus, tetapi kenapa kau menangis?" Dia bertanya dengan nada khawatir kali ini.

Rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan kalimat itu, dan aku memilih diam. Sasuke pun tidak mendesakku untuk mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi masalahku kenapa aku menangis. Kemudian dia menarikku, mengajak ku masuk kedalam rengkuhannya. Aku cuma dapat terisak pelan.

"Apapun itu yang membuatmu menangis—" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Aku semakin memperkuat tangisanku. Bagaimana bisa dia akan selalu bersamaku jika aku dan dia saja sebentar lagi akan berpisah? Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, sebab itu aku menggantinya dengan mengungkapkannya dengan air mata.

"Sasuke – _kun,_ " panggilku setelah menangis dalam pelukannya. Ini adalah durasi menangis yang paling lama aku menangis dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggumam singkat "Hn?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba dia berbicara "Sakura –sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Aku hanya diam menandakan bahwa aku mempersilakan dia untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menarik napas nya dalam-dalam "Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura. Aku sudah tertarik padamu semenjak dari pertama kali aku melihatmu saat kau bernyanyi dilaut waktu itu," Sasuke memasang raut wajah serius. Dia berkata dengan sangat lancar dan tidak terbata-bata. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan dimatanya. Tiba-tiba wajah ku memanas.

Aku kembali terisak, kenapa aku cengeng sekali malam ini?! Sasuke tersentak "Kenapa kau menangis lagi? Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Sakura. Aku hanya mengung—"

Aku langsung memotong, aku tidak suka dia berkata seperti itu "Bukan, Sasuke – _kun_. Aku .., aku juga menyukaimu! Tapi—" Itu kenyataan, aku memang menyukainya dan aku sedikit lega akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku melihat Sasuke memasang raut muka terkejut, walau sedikit dan remang-remang aku bisa melihat jika wajahnya merona.

"Tapi?" Air muka Sasuke kembali datar, dia menanyakan kelanjutan kalimatku.

"Sebaiknya aku—maksudku kita, melupakan perasaan ini, Sasuke – _kun_." Aku tidak dapat menahan air mata ini lagi.

Sasuke tampak murung setelah aku berbicara seperti itu "Begitu," lirihnya pelan.

"Aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu, Sasuke _– kun_. Aku sebentar lagi akan pergi ke Tokyo. Dan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa kesini lagi." Akhirnya aku menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

Aku melihat Sasuke seperti tertegun.

"Aku—aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke – _kun!_ Aku sangat menyukaimu Sasuke – _kun_ , tapi ..."

 **Tuk**

Sasuke menyentuh dahiku dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya"Aku sudah bilang—aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sakura." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman hangat. Senyuman yang jarang dia perlihatkan.

Aku pun terdiam, Sasuke kembali berbicara "Walau kita sudah berpisah—" dia menjeda kalimatnya "—aku akan menemuimu, walau aku sendiri tidak tahu itu kapan."

Aku menatap manik obsidiannya dalam diam, dan Sasuke juga balas menatap manik klorofilku. Apa karena angin musim panas yang berhembus pelan yang menarik wajah kami semakin mendekat satu sama lain? Aku mengira-ngira apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, aku memilih untuk mengatupkan kedua emerald ku.

Semakin lama aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat milik Sasuke, tetapi itu tidak lama. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah Sasuke agak menjauh.

"Apa aku boleh?" Ucap Sasuke seperti meminta izin.

Aku merona, aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Kemudian aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Sungguh, aku sangat malu sekali saat ini. Semerah apa wajahku saat ini? Kemudian aku mengatupkan mataku erat-erat.

 **Cup**

Aku bisa merasakan dahiku dikecup oleh seseorang, tentu saja itu Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kelopak mataku. Aku sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tadi. Dasar, kenapa aku berpikiran hal lain?!

Tapi, aku senang. Aku memberikan senyuman termanisku kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita besok pergi melihat festival kembang api yang ada di alun-alun kota?" Ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk sambil terus tetap tersenyum "Tentu, Sasuke – _kun._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak menyangka jika ibuku akan datang kesini sepagi ini.

" _Okaa – san?"_ Ucapku dengan mata masih sayu. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku dengan malas "Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Siang ini kita ke Tokyo, Sakura." Ibuku menjawab dengan senyuman.

Aku tertegun "Siang ini?" Aku membeo ucapan ibuku. Malam ini aku ada janji dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, Sayang." Ibu mengelus rambutku "Ayo, siapkan barang-barangmu. Kita akan naik pesawat, maka dari itu kita harus pergi ke Nagasaki." Oh, ya. Konoha hanya kota kecil yang tidak memiliki bandara. Makanya harus menyebrang ke Nagasaki jika ingin berpergian memakai pesawat.

"Apa tidak bisa besok, _Kaa – san?_ " Pertanyaan konyol baru saja terlontar dari mulutku. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak kalau ibuku akan tertawa.

Dan benar saja, ibuku tertawa sekarang "Tidak bisa, Sayang. Tiketnya sudah dipesan," ucap Ibu sambil memamerkan dua buah tiket pesawat kearah ku.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa, _Kaa – san, Tou – san,_ " ucap Ibu berpamitan pada Nenek dan Kakek sambil ber _ojigi_ "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Aku juga ikut ber _ojigi_ "Terima kasih _Jii – san_ dan _Baa – san_ karena sudah menjagaku. Sampai jumpa lagi." Aku memeluk Kakek dan Nenek secara bergantian yang dibalas pula oleh mereka. Nenek mencium kedua pipiku sedangkan Kakek menepuk pucuk kepalaku.

Aku memasuki taksi yang sudah dipesan oleh ibuku. Supir taksi membantuku menaruh koper dibagasi mobil. Aku melihat dari kaca taksi, ibuku berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Kakek dan Nenek.

Pikiranku sangat kalut saat ini. Aku tidak sempat berpamitan dengan Sasuke. Aku bahkan sampai lupa melepas topi anyam yang melekat dikepala ku, saking kalutnya. Tidak mungkin aku kabur dari mobil ini. Aku hanya dapat pasrah. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku melihat wajahku dari kaca yang ada dimobil. Tidak, mataku kembali berair. Aku harus berhenti terus-terusan memikirkan Sasuke. Tapi, tidak bisa. Bayang-bayang Sasuke selalu muncul dalam benakku, apalagi sekarang aku teringat akan rencanaku bersama Sasuke untuk malam nanti. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, aku juga tidak menyangka jika Ibuku akan datang hari ini—sepagi ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu disamping ku terbuka. Ibuku sudah masuk kedalam taksi, kemudian aku mendengar ibu menyebutkan tujuan kami kepada supir taksi. Tak lama kemudian taksi pun melaju. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya menghadap kejendela mobil berharap melihat Sasuke, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sepuluh tahun kemudian.**

 **Tokyo, Jepang. Musim panas.**

Tepuk tangan riuh menandakan bahwa permainan pianoku—dan juga nyanyianku sudah berakhir. Kemudian aku berbicara melewati _mic_ tanpa kabel yang sudah tertempel dipipiku " _Lagu yang selanjutnya, adalah lagu terakhir yang aku mainkan dipertunjukkan ini. Lagu ini aku ciptakan khusus untuk seseorang yang dulu selalu ada disampingku, dan akan selalu bersamaku—"_ aku berhenti sejenak, kemudian aku menyebutkan judul lagu ciptaan ku " _—judulnya adalah 'When I Met You'._ " Tepuk tangan langsung bergema diruangan ini.

Aku langsung fokus kepada permainan pianoku, aku memainkan _intro_ lagu dan kemudian mulai menyanyikan lirik lagu. Entah aku yang terlalu fokus atau memang suasana diruangan ini mendadak hening. Aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan saat ini lagu yang sedang aku bawakan.

Disetiap denting piano yang kubunyikan—ataupun disetiap lirik dari lagu yang aku nyanyikan, aku selalu mengingat laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu.

Kemudian aku sudah sampai di _Chours_ lagu, denting piano tetap aku mainkan dengan jari-jariku. Aku terus bernyanyi sambil mengingat momen-momenku saat bersama Sasuke dulu. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan aku tidak bisa melupakan dia. Dan ini sangat menyiksaku, aku hanya berharap dia tidak berbohong tentang apa yang dia ucapkan malam itu.

Lalu, akhirnya aku tiba di _Ending_ lagu. Aku mengakhirinya dengan sempurna. Kemudian aku berdiri dari kursi kecil yang tadi aku duduki. Aku berdiri menghadap penonton.

Gema tepuk tangan selalu terdengar saat aku ber _ojigi_ kearah para orang yang menonton pertunjukkan ku tadi. Aku melihat bahkan ada yang sampai _Standing Applause_. Aku tersenyum bangga, aku senang konser ini berjalan lancar seperti biasanya.

Kemudian tepuk tangan terhenti ketika aku mulai berbicara " _Terima kasih semuanya atas dukungan kalian. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, aku sangat mencintai kalian."_ Tentu saja aku mencintai penggemarku, aku sangat senang ada mereka. Mereka lah yang selalu mendukungku, mereka lah yang selalu menjadi motivasi dan inspirasiku. Ditengah riuknya suara tepukan tangan, tidak sengaja aku melihat sepasang mata obsidian. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang.

Tidak salah lagi—

—Itu adalah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menjadi penyanyi—atau pianis terkenal, eh?" Pria itu berucap sambil menyesap kopinya. Sekarang kami berada di kafe yang tak jauh dari tempat konserku tadi. Ternyata Sasuke sengaja menungguku keluar dari gedung konser.

Aku tertawa pelan sambil memandangi potongan _truffle cake_ yang ada dimeja "Begitulah," jawabku sekenannya.

Sasuke sudah berubah. Ya—maksudku, rahangnya menjadi lebih tegas, suaranya menjadi lebih berat, tingginya juga bertambah, dan intinya dia tampan. Tunggu, tentu saja. Sekarang dia seorang pria—bukan lagi bocah berumur enam belas pada saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku mengira-ngira banyak yang berubah dari fisiknya, apa—perasaannya juga berubah?

"Kelihatannya kau tidak jadi menjadi seorang perenang, ya?" Aku tertawa pelan setelah melihat pakaian rapi yang ia kenakan. Ia memakai kemeja putih yang dibalut jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi merah marun menggantung di lehernya.

Sasuke terkekeh "Ya, begitulah. Aku sekarang menjadi presdir Uchiha Corp," Ujarnya sedikit menyombongkan diri. Tunggu—Uchiha Corp? Itu adalah perusahaan sukses yang terkenal itu kan? Yang cabangnya sudah ada dimana-mana? Dan Sasuke adalah presdirnya?

Aku sangat terkejut sehingga tidak bisa berkata-kata "K-kau—"

"Sakura—" Darahku berdesir saat ia memanggil namaku. Kapan terakhir kali dia menyebut namaku? Tentu itu sudah lama sekali.

"—Sakura, sebenarnya aku juga bukan orang Konoha. Aku ke Konoha waktu itu hanya untuk berlibur, sebenarnya aku juga tinggal di Tokyo. Malam itu sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu soal ini, tapi kau terus-terusan menangis. Jadi, aku bermaksud untuk memberitahumu pada saat festival kembang api." Aku sungguh terkejut mendengar pengakuan panjang dari Sasuke. Aku hanya diam menunggu lanjutan dari cerita Sasuke "Kau masih ingat tentang festival kembang api itu kan? Sebenarnya—"

Buru-buru ucapan Sasuke aku potong "Sasuke – _kun_ , maafkan aku soal itu. Waktu itu, tiba-tiba ibuku datang menjemputku. Dan aku tidak sempat berpamitan padamu dan juga datang ke festival kembang api itu."

Sasuke seperti terkejut, namun ekspressinya kembali datar "Tentang itu, sebenarnya hari itu aku juga tiba-tiba pulang ke Tokyo karena ayahku mendapat panggilan dari perusahaan. Aku—aku merasa bersalah padamu waktu itu, Sakura."

Aku tertawa "Jangan merasa bersalah, Sasuke – _kun_. Kan' kita sama-sama sudah pergi waktu itu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan." Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

Sasuke hanya menggumam singkat sambil tersenyum tipis "Hn."

"Jadi, kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke? Si presdir Uchiha Corp, hm?" Tanyaku kemudian. Sungguh, dulu aku tidak tahu marga Sasuke. Aku hanya mengetahui jika namanya adalah 'Sasuke'.

"Aa," Jawabnya singkat, kemudian dia kembali berucap "Aku disuruh menggantikan posisi ayahku dua tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya yang berada di posisi ini adalah kakakku, tapi kau tahu kan dia lebih memilih menjadi peselancar professional." Tentu aku masih mengingat kakak Sasuke yang bernama Itachi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa lagu terakhir yang kau nyanyikan tadi adalah untukku?"

Aku terkekeh pelan sambil merona malu. "Jika tidak?"

Sasuke memasang tampang terkejut, sedangkan aku tetap tertawa. "Sayangnya jawaban yang benar adalah 'iya', Sasuke – _kun_." Lagi-lagi aku mengembangkan senyum kearahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, lagi-lagi aku bisa melihat rona dipipinya walau itu sedikit "Kau sekarang sering sekali tersenyum, tidak cengeng lagi, eh?" Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Wajahku memerah karena malu "Uh, Sasuke – _kun_."

"Kau—uh, tetap menungguku kan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan pelan.

Aku menaruh cangkir teh ku diatas piring cangkir yang ada diatas meja "Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu semenjak aku pergi dari Konoha." Kemudian aku melihat Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat dia seperti itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau mapan, tampan, dan sempurna. Pasti banyak wanita yang tertarik padamu." Aku bergumam lirih, sebenarnya aku kesal mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya sekarang. Sasuke memang mapan dan tampan, siapa wanita yang tidak tertarik padanya?

 **Tuk**

Aku tersentak. Lagi-lagi _ini_. Dia menyentuh dahiku dengan kedua jarinya dari seberang meja bundar ini. Ah, ternyata dahi lebarku ini merindukan sentuhan jari miliknya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan tetap selalu bersamamu." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum samar "Ngomong-ngomong hari sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Sasuke kemudian sambil berdiri.

Aku langsung menyela "Tidak usah, Sasuke – _kun._ Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Oke, aku merasa _de'javu_ mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Aku sedang ingin direpotkan olehmu, Sakura." Sasuke berujar sambil berjalan ke arah kasir. Ternyata jawabannya tidak sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Lalu setelah dia membayar _bill_ dikasir, aku segera menyusulnya keluar kafe.

"Sebagai ganti yang waktu itu, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita jalan-jalan di Shibuya?" Tawar Sasuke sambil terus melangkah menuju mobilnya yang sedang terparkir.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Apa kau tidak sibuk?" Tanyaku heran sambil mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil milikku.

"Kebetulan minggu depan aku senggang." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untukku, kemudian ketika aku masuk kedalam mobil dia beranjak pergi ke pintu yang lainnya.

Sekarang kami berdua sudah berada didalam mobil. Aku hanya bergumam 'oh' sebagai respon dari perkataan Sasuke tadi. Kemudian pria itu melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu—seperti biasa."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu—seperti biasa." Aku tersenyum menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengemudikan mobil—mengantarku kerumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan pada akhirnya kita bertemu kembali—dimusim yang sama. Yaitu, musim panas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Hollaaaa^^ Fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri Contest 2015, banzaaiiii! *tiupterompet* XD Dan juga, fic ini dibuat khusus untuk S-Savers dong, hehe.**

 **Sebenarnya ada scene di fic ini yang terinspirasi dari manga oneshoot yang aku baca pas SD dulu, lupa euy judul manganya apa. Pokoknya manga ala ala Shoujo gitu.**

 **Terus, judul fic ini juga terinspirasi dari manga yang judulnya juga sama, yaitu The Shape of Voice/Koe no Katachi kalau dalam jepangnya. Ceritanya menarik sih kalau menurutku XD #malahpromosi**

 **Pokoknya, HIDUP SASUSAKU! YEEYY! Moga Sarada cepet-cepet punya adek ya, MamaSaku, PapaSasu ^^**

 **Sign,**

 **Mitsuo Miharu**

 **01 07 15**


End file.
